wonderful wonder siblings
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: you have a mission in wonderland,You must participate in the game, ,it will be hard,but I trust you will be able to do it, you are dead in your world your heart was replaced by another very special one, a crystal heart,connected to wonderlands clocks,now girls,let the game begin...what will happen now? OC'SX?


Everyday criticized ,

Nobody listens

When they do

Everything goes downhill

So one day I decided

I would stop speaking to anyone

Who ignored or criticized me

My name is Azucena but you can call me azu(chan) or azul(chan)

You see, everybody sees me as a freak, or worse they ignore me completely or speak of me in third person, or behind my back. I only have 3 ways of making friends, one, you can make the adults be your friends, but that isn't reliable they still end up ignoring you and sending you to your room, two, school, but let's say that ain't an option cause everybody is a hypocrite, and you have a label, three, your family, well…that depends on what you think about them, in my case my family is divided in two, my dad's family and my mom's family, my mom´s family lives in the U.S ,thank you very much, not an option, second my dad's family ,most of my cousins are boring crybabies and my uncles (cousins to) have foul language, OK I don't have a problem with it if the people present are above ten, but hey! They speak like that to the newborns! Well I didn't have friends until I met Katy, you see, my only friends were imaginary or the closest thing are my toys books and drawings nothing more, but Katy, was somebody who turned into my best friend ,somebody who liked to be with me, somebody who accepted me…so I´ve decided I would use my voice with her, and that is how this story starts…

I was sitting on the grass, gazing into the clouds, my waist length brown hair danced with the wind, the sun made my hair have some golden highlights, my phone buzzed and I sighed in annoyance ,as I opened I hoped it wasn't another promotion from the phone company,

Meet me at my place

Katy

I grinned at the text and hurried towards my friend´s home, I didn't want to make my last friend wait for me ,besides it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Katy was the only one who would never call me names, she was the only one who would go near me without hidden intentions, the only one who would offer a smile (that's besides my mom and dad).

as I ran, whispers could be heard around me. It was annoying for me, why couldn't they leave me alone!?

"there she is, the freak!" i glared at the girl, anger boiled inside me, I almost yelled at them SHUT THE F*** UP! But I didn't I controlled myself, the girl's eye's widened "did you see her eyes! They turned into rainbows!"she said to her friends "she's a freak!"said one of them, embarrassed I looked at the floor and kept on walking, I looked around and made sure I was alone, once I was sure I was alone ,I started singing…

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

NORMAL POV

when azu got to her friends house, she smiled and ringed the door. A Pale skinned girl with, long, wavy, light brown hair answered the door, when she saw Azucena at the door she grinned,her dark brown eyes twinkled with excitement. She pulled the girl in and shut the door behind them.

"azu-chan! I thought you weren't coming! Well it doesn't matter now that youre here I need to show you something awesome!" said katy as she dragged her friend towards her room, there in the room was a box filled with plushies of each character, games and comics from heart/joker/clover no kuni no alice, the girls eyes widened and squealed at the amazing sight. Excitement bubbling the 14 year old.

"i knew you were going to like it , dont worry here is your box!"she said giving her friend an identical box causing azu so squeal. Katy talked all day with azu, explaining how wonderful she thought boris was, making azu forget about her voice.

"oh I forgot to tell you, your father and mother accepted the suggestion, welcome to your new home azul-chan!"said katy as azu hugged her best friend. Tears forming her eyes, After azu left her belongings, katy dragged her friend to the garden.

Suddenly both tripped and fell…

_"you have a mission in wonderland,_

The weirdest thing was…

_You must participate in the game_

they didn't feel the impact…

_Did you know_

HELP!

_Every game has its rules_

Falling

_And those rules are meant to be broken_

They shut their eyes tightly…

_and good luck in your mission_

AHHHHH!

_it will be hard _

what?!

_but I trust you will be able to do it, _

what do you mean?

_you are dead in your world _

NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA!

_your heart was replaced by another very special one, _

I CANT DIE LIKE THIS I STILL HAVENT WORN MY FAVOURITE CODSPLAY!

_a crystal heart_

HOW COULD YOU?!

_connected to wonderlands clocks_

NOS QUIERES MATAR DOS VECES!?

_now girls_

they continued shouting

_let the game begin_

until they fell on thair butts with a thump.

My pov

ok…

calm down…

take a deep breath….

Your alone now

Well no that's not true

Katy must be some were around here…

But we are dead…

Everybody is screming…

Bullets can be heard….

and we have a mission to accomplish…

but before…

I need to calm everybody

But how?

That's when the idea it hit me like a ton of bricks, I had the opportunity and the need sing some songs to my dear country…

taking a deep breath I stood in the middle of the amusement park…

wait a minute…

AMUSEMENT PARK!

ugh seriously heaven is weird...

but oh well back to business, I breathe deeply and start to sing,

Voz de la guitarra mía,

al despertar la mañana

quiere cantar su alegría

a mi tierra mexicana

people started calming down and the gunshots stopped…

Yo le canto a sus volcanes

a sus praderas y flores

que son como talismanes

del amor de mis amores

tears start flowing down my cheeks as i keep on singing…I wish my nation could hear my voice, then again only some friends and my parents listened to me.

México Lindo y Querido

si muero lejos de ti

que digan que estoy dormido

y que me traigan aquí

Que digan que estoy dormido

y que me traigan aquí

México Lindo y Querido

si muero lejos de ti

i danced at the song the need of expressing myself for my dear country was inside of me….

Que me entierren en la sierra

al pie de los magueyales

y que me cubra esta tierra

que es cuna de hombres cabales

Voz de la guitarra mía,

al despertar la mañana

quiere cantar su alegría

a mi tierra mexicana

closing my eyes i focused in my family and in katy as i sang the last part

México Lindo y Querido

si muero lejos de ti

que digan que estoy dormido

y que me traigan aquí

Que digan que estoy dormido

y que me traigan aquí

México Lindo y Querido

si muero lejos de ti

once i finnished ,I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably,

I kept on crying for a while…

I was dead now, the song didn't make sense anymore

I was alone…

Oh katy I hope you are safe….

I had read many things about alice in wonderland including quinrose version, and in this case…

OH POR DIOS EN QUE LIO ME ACABO DE METER?!

Katy opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she in a room,HER room. The brunette sighed, suddenly somebody rushed in screaming a to familiar phrase for the girl, that caused her eyes to widen and ghasp "NO GRAY I DON'T WANNA WORK PLESE DON'T MAKE ME WORK!"yelled a silver haired man. And then entered a to familiar ex assassin, causing the girl to back up and fall in one of the beds. One thought invaded the girl's mind 'oh god if this is a dream please don't wake me up', that made nightmare snap his gaze towards he girl, making them flinch slightly.

"don't worry this isn't a dream, do you like your new room?"asked nightmare, making a signal for gray, who in response sighed and left the room. Both girls nodded, afraid to speack and end the dream.

"I think I don't need to present myself, after two kind roll holders observed you and your friend, they noticed you two know a lot about wonderland"said nightmare.

"yes we do know a lot, so now that i saw gray, where is Julius the workaholic? And were is Azucena?"asked katy, of course nightmare snickered at the nickname she had chosen for Julius.

"first drink your vial and then we will go and find Julius"said nightmare as the girl took out a crystal vial, but something caught the eye of the two of them, the vial had the signals of poker on the stopper, the 15 year old girl shrugged it of and drank the whole thing. When she finished nightmare escorted her out of her room and once they entered Julius's office. Katy noticed It was empty exept for a man with log blue hair sitting on a wooden black desk reapairing a clock.

"nightmare…are you hiding from gray again?"said Julius, not looking up from his work. Nightmare glared and pouted at him.

"actually , no, these new outsiders wanted to see you"said nightmare. Julius looked up and stared at the girl, after two seconds the girl felt wierd' julius's stare is creeping me out' she thought.

"Julius, quit staring at us, katy is getting creeped out"said nightmare, Julius sighed and returned to his work. The two left the office, as they walked out, nightmare noticedhis companions worried and tiered face. And smiled warmly at her.

"you should go to your room and rest you look tiered and don't worry about your friend she will be fine"said nightmare, katy nodded and walked to her new room….

**me: Ok that was LOOONG! This is the re write of the writers daughter! That story was deleted so I hope you don't to Mrs. Tickle Tehe for letting me use her in my story.I don't oun anything but the plot I oun nothing nix and Azucena**

**Alice:and Julie, and the jabberwalkie and my replacement…**

**me: QUE RAYOS! when did you get in here!?, If you liked this story please review! Oh and by the way if you are lazy like I am then here are the translations:**

"**QUE RAYOS! :what the hell?!**

**NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA!": I can't be dead!**

**OH POR DIOS EN QUE LIO ME ACA****BO DE METER?!:oh my god! ****What have i gotten myself into? **

**NOS QUIERES MAAR OS VECES?!:you want to kill us two times?**

**song translation:**

**The voice of my guitar**

**wants to sing its joy**

**to my mexican (home)land**

**when the morning wakes up**

**I sing to its volcanoes,**

**its meadows and its flowers**

**which are like talismans**

**of the love amongst my loves**

**My beautiful and beloved Mexico**

**should I die far from you**

**let them say I'm asleep**

**and bring me back to you**

**Let them say I'm asleep**

**and bring me back to you**

**my beautiful and beloved Mexico**

**should I die far from you**

**Let them bury me in the mountains**

**at the foot of the magueyales***

**and let this soil cover me,**

**this soil which is a cradle for upright men**

**The voice of my guitar**

**wants to sing its joy**

**to my mexican (home)land**

**when the morning wakes up**

**My beautiful and beloved Mexico**

**should I die far from you**

**let them say I'm asleep**

**and bring me back to you**

**Let them say I'm asleep**

**and bring me back to you**

**my beautiful and beloved Mexico**

**should I die far from you.**


End file.
